In Their Eyes
by HazaChillzOut
Summary: RATED M FOR VIOLENCE AND SWEARING. 'Is this it' 'Is this what death is like' Mike is caught by the animatronics and stuffed. He adopts a new name, Foxy. With no recollection of who he is, he ends up going on a wild adventure, which will test his skill to survive, in order find his true identity, and a way for him to set his new friends and himself free from their steel coffins.
1. What death is like

**My first ever fic so please take it lightly in the reviews. :3**

**Yes, Bonnie is a girl.**

**In their eyes.**

I stare at the large lavender rabbit standing before me, it stares back. I back into the corner of the office and crouch into a ball as if I could make it disappear, it reaches for me and picks me up by the arm with no effort and lifts me up. I start sobbing, knowing my death approaches me, I don't even bother struggling knowing it would only anger the conscious animatronic.

I close my eyes and start to think about how my life played out. The animatronic speaks to the others but I ignore. I open my eyes as I'm taken into the storage room. This place was full of old Freddy, Bonnie and Chica suits, and an endo-skeleton sat limply on the table, Freddy pushes the skeleton off the table and lifts up a suit, I see my doom in front of me, an empty costume that resembles a fox. I had never seen this animatronic, let alone the suit.

The bear pulls the head off of the suit and I'm taken to it. The rabbit start forcing my legs into the top of the suit, I scream in pain as my left leg snaps and is pushed down to the leg holes spurting blood inside the suit, it forces the rest of my body through, breaking my spine and a couple of ribs, the pain is so much I don't even scream, just small squeaks coming out of my mouth. They then put the mask on top of my head and it is forced down, I try to scream again as my skulls cracks. Then everything goes black.

'Is this it?' I think to myself.

'Is this what death is like?'

I open my eyes and see the animatronics standing before it.

"I'm going to go now, its done we need not do more." Said Bonnie. The others nod and follow. I'm left here. By myself. Never to know what happened. 'So this IS what death is like?…" I think to myself. I close my eyes and drift off. Not knowing if I'm really sleeping.

_I wake up sweating, __I'm.. in my bed? I look up, and see my dad turned around, staring at the wall. How? he's been dead for years, "d-daddy?" He turns around and I see not my dad but the face of that red fox, it starts speaking in my own voice,_

_ "I'll know the joy of creation,_

_ _I'll know the joy of creation, __

___I'll know the joy of creation" the voice carries on, I block my ears and scream.___

I wake up, but really know I'm awake this time, as I'm back in the suit, I felt nothing.

Chica comes in, and closes the door behind her, making sure not to make a sound. She begins to talk in a glitchy feminine voice,

"C'mon, its t-time to get up, your in your new s-s-suit, you'll like it better." She places her hand on mine, I could... feel it? I try to move but my hands only twitch. A grin still forms on her beakless face.

'It's like she knows I was human.' I think to myself.

"I'm assuming by that twitch , that you can still hear me, maybe not see me but you can hear me."

"Chica! Where are you?" a voice calls for her.

"Coming Freddy!" she looks at me again and leaves.

I start thinking about the animatronics, 'will I become one of them? Will my unrested soul possess this suit and enable me to control it? The afterlife. It's the afterlife.'

I look up at the clock and it reads '5:59 am' it clicks to 6:00 am I decide to just sleep the time away today.

I wake up again, and look up at the clock. 12:00, 'I guess that I sleep till 12 like the others, but do they sleep?' as that thought enters my mind Chica comes back into the room and once again closes the door quietly, she looks back at me.

"Look, you need to start talking now Endo, Show me that your listening, please."

I move my head to look at her and the patch covering the suits right eye flicks open. She smiles in delight.

"It may be too soon but, try to move." I listen to her request and lift my right arm up. Slowly but surely, my thumb lifts up high and give her the thumbs up.

She smiles again and quickly leaves the room.

"Seriously come in and look now guys!" I overhear her shouting in glee. She comes back in and following her was Bonnie and Freddy. My hand drops down again and I relax, just doing that made me feel tired, how am I tired? I'm a robot now, am I? This makes no sense. I feel myself drifting off again. The last thing I hear is

"Quick, pick him up we must do this quickly."


	2. Foxy

I once again wake up but I feel as if i'm being carried, I look up and realise I have much more control over the body I now possess. My suspision was correct and realise that Freddy is carrying me. I speak up weakly "w-where.. am... I?" "your coming with us." said Freddy. I drop my head again and i'm sat onto a table. I look up again and i'm met with the eyes of the three animatronics. "stand up." says Freddy hurridly. "Look, if you dont try to stand soon you will never be able to." I take his information immediatly and stand up. I was a little wobbly at first but I was at least able to stand up. "Good, this is baby steps ok. Walk over to the office." I listen to his request and slowly start walking to the office. I stand on my left foot and fall over onto my nose, wincing in pain I hold my nose. Chica runs over and picks me up. "I knew it was too soon, we'll start again tomorrow. Hopefully i'm not wrong."

I'm taken to the Parts and Service room again. Chica places me down onto the table and looks at me in the eye. "We need to give you a name." I look up at her expectantly. She had a caring look in her eyes. "Well, you are a fox so what about... Foxy." I look up at her and nod. "That's a n-nice name." She takes her beak off and smiles, she was creepy. But cute. Wierd combo. "I'm going to go now, get some rest. Foxy." She places her hand on my shoulder. I Close my eyes and immediatly drift off.

* * *

_I wake up in my bed again, I look ahead and see Chica. "Foxy! you have to save us!" She begs "What do you mean? Chica whats going on?" I Respond in fear "Foxy! save us! we can't become free without your help!" She continued "Chica what is this?! Where am I?" She starts sobbing, the room around us rots away and turns to nothing, revealing black, and nothing else. "Foxy please! why wont you help us!" She says sobbing more "I-I don't understand!? Help you with what!?" She starts sobbing louder, her body starts turning to dust and blowing away, revealing a small child with two pony tails in her long blonde hair, she wore a black and white checkered dress, she was holding a teddy bear that resembled Freddy in her left hand. She must have been about eight, w-what? wasnt Chica there? The dining hall of the restaurant materialised in front of me and she was standing at what looked like the east hall, I'm standing on the stage. Confused, I look at the girl again. Suddenly a figure appears out of the darkness, it starts to walk closer to us, revealing it to be a, Yellow Freddy? no it was more golden, Golden. Freddy. It stops walking right behind the child, and grabs her ankles in his left hand, he starts to drag her away. She begins to scream in the voice of Chica "NO, NO, NO, MUMMY, DADDY WHERE ARE YOU PLEASE! HELP ME PLEASE, SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP!" Clearly the crowd didnt hear her, they were cheering as we had just finished a song, I walk, but cant. I look down and find my unfinished suit legs planted to the ground, like i wasn't able to move, I look back up. and the suit, the pizzeria a__nd the girl are gone. Vanished from sight replaced by more darkness. Seconds later I hear the sounds of bones snapping and a high pitched scream. I try with huge effort to free myself from the chair, but my effort is in vain. All sound suddenly stops. I look up. Exhausted. The sound of a voice that sounds extremely robotised, fades in from nowhere, it spells out Save Them. Then the face of that Golden Freddy Appears in my vision, The Sound of the voice stops. And the Golden Freddy whispers. "You... Can't"._

* * *

I wake up sweating and shivering. I find myself in the corner of the Parts and Service room. Looking up I see Chica standing there. A worried look on her face. "Foxy! Whats wrong!?" breathing heavily I respond "Chica, Oh my god. What happened to you... I'm sorry I need to calm down, give me a moment." Chica opens the door and looks back at me, I nod at her to reassure her, she leaves the room and I take deep breaths for a couple seconds.

Two minutes later I call for Chica to come back into the room. The door opens and Chica walks inside, closing the door behind her. She looks back at me with a more blanck look this time. "What was going on Foxy?" "I had a nightmare, it was about you. But you, Materialised into the air and their was nothing left but. A little girl. I heard a voice spelling out something; Save Them, and their was, an eyeless yellow suit-" I stop as Chica bursts out. Black tears spilling from her blue eyes. "I'm sorry! What did I do?" She starts sobbing. "I-It's O-OK, I just. That girl in your dream was, me. Before I was s-s-stuffed. There's a lot I haven't told you yet F-Foxy. I was expecting you to have a dream about one of us at some point." I stand up, I should have known. Of course the girl was her. "Sorry Chica." "It's fine Foxy, I just, haven't been reminded of that for a long time. To all of a sudden hear it from your perspective tipped me over the edge." She starts to sob again. I stand up and wrap my arms around her to comfort her. "It's fine Chica. It's all right. I'll find a way to fix all of this. Soon. Soon." She look up at me. " Thanks, Foxy." She smiles. I pull out from the hug, feeling slightly embarrassed, I could see she was blushing so it made me feel a little better. "I think its time for you to walk." I nod and she goes to the door. She beckons me to come over, I feel much stronger and much more confident to walk, I slowly hobble over to her. I trip but barely manage to stabilise myself in time, she runs over to help me. " No Chica, it's fine. I'll get there."


	3. Nightmare

I walk out the door and Chica closes it behind me, I see the other two animatronics staring at me. I start walking to the office. Strongly and confidently I get there unassisted, Chica follows close behind me, just in case. I get to the office and turn around. I smile at Chica,

"Well, I made it. I feel so much better now." She smiles back, I see the other animatronics standing behind her with grins on their faces too.

"So, what are we to call you?" Said Freddy expectantly.

"I already covered that." Chica responded she turned her head and winked at Freddy.

"I thought you said you were going to wait?"

"Well I lied" She sniggered. "His name is Foxy."

"I like that name a lot." I add,

"Well, Foxy. It's time I introduced myself. Im Freddy Fazbear. Leader of the group."

"And I'm Bonnie. I play the guitar."

"What about you Chica? What do you do onstage?" I ask her.

"Well, I play backup vocals most of the time, but I can play the drums abit, sometimes the bass guitar is played by me."

"What will I do?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, seeing as you're new and the manager Henry doesnt know about you yet. We'll have to ask him." "Henry?" "The manager. He'll actually be here in a few minutes." Freddy responded.

At that moment the door opens, we all look over to it. A slightly chubby man with black hair and a big black moustache walks through, he wore a suit, a red tie and polished black shoes. He looked as if he were a millionaire. Maybe he is.

"Good morning Mr. Halbano." Said the three animatronics in unison.

"Good morning my friends! How are you all?"

"We're, surprised sir." Said Bonnie,

Freddy carried on. "We have a new friend for you to meet." The three move to the wall to my left and reveal me standing behind them.

"Well! Who's this? Is this the new suit I ordered?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Sir, we heard what you said and listened. But the suit's endo-skeleton got out, and we had to put him in the suit to stop him running off again." Chica responded, obviously lying.

"Nice to meet you sir." I speak up.

"It's good to meet you too, and how do I refer to you?"

"Foxy sir. My name is Foxy."

"That seems like a fitting name, seeing as your suit is a fox. And im surprised too you seem to already have all your vocabulary in shape!"

"Yes sir I do."

"Well thats less time, money and effort to get you up and running! You shall start tomorrow. You will entertain the children with your pirate like attitude and your tales of bravery."

"Sir, will i learn these stories from a specific place?"

"No my friend. You will make them up!"

"Yes sir."

"Show our new friend around will you?"

"Yes sir." Said Bonnie

"You guys can just go chat about whats happened so far backstage. Ill take foxy around." The other two animatronics walk backstage. I watch as they go behind the curtain. Bonnie calls for me, I look over to my right and see her at the double doors next to the entrance. I walk over to the doors.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Yes?"

"I already now what this place is like, so why not tell me a little more about yourself and your history?" Bonnie looks at me blankly.

"I, dont know where to start..."

"Whats your... nickname?" She smiles at the random question.

"Well, I dont really have one. Chica refers to me as Bonn Bonn on occasion. And Freddy just calls me Bonnie. So call me what you want." She gives me a friendly smile.

"When were you stuf- I mean, built"

"I'm not sure when or how long it took to build and program me, but I know that I was first activated on the 13th of November, 1977. So I'm currently 9 years old. I'll be 10 years old in 3 weeks exactly."

* * *

We carried on talking for 3 hours, about Bonnie's life and about what I felt like being 'activated' for the first time. I decided to sleep for the rest of the day.

"Get some rest Foxy, a big day tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks Bonnie." Learning about Bonnie was great and gives me a little backstory of the pizzaria.

I sit back onto the table and close my eyes.

* * *

_I wake up in the pizzaria again, I'm inside of a small room, I look ahead and see a crowd of children with pirate hats on and patches on their eyes. They stare at me expectantly. I say nothing. The crowd frowns and walk away. Leaving one little girl, she stands their with a look of awe on her face. I start to talk, even though I wasnt intending to._

_ "How is my best buddy doing today?"_

_"Im good thank you Foxy!" She reaches behind her and takes out a wrapped present. I look at the present as she unwraps it, I see a card and I take it from her hand. I didnt try to reach out but yet it still happens. I realise i'm not actually controlling myself but am a mere observer of what looked like a first person movie. I open the card and it reads:_

_'Dear Foxy, have a nice day in your new and improved Pirate's Cove! _

_Love from Trisha'_

_I look at the girl, she reaches out to hug me but I dont reach out with my arms. instead I open my jaws and lean forward, I snap onto her skull and squeeze, breaking her skull and spurting blood all over the carpet, the girl screams loudly and I see all the parents look in the direction of the scream._

_ A buff man comes over and punches me in the stomach. I release the girl and cough. Standing, I see a crowd of screaming parents, some were running out of the room, some were standing in shock as their kids tugged at their hands, some were staring at me with anger. One couple were on their knees, crying in front of what I assumed their dead child. They look back up at me, I stare back. Why did I do that? Why? Everything goes black and I see that yellow suit again. It laughs mockingly, "You tried to save them, but I told you. You... Can't."_

* * *

I wake up again. This time standing in the same spot as I was in my dream. But instead of a dead child on the ground I see Chica in front of me, she looked terrified. I suddenly feel very dizzy and fall over backwards.

"Chi-Chica. I-I killed. Killed a kid..."

"No Foxy you didnt you were dreaming. Don't worry you're fine."

"It, just seemed so, real."


	4. The bite of '87

**Woah! 650 views already?! Thanks guys! I've literally just started my Christmas holidays, (as of Thursday the 18th) so I will start uploading a chapter at least every two days.**

**As always, Merry Christmas!**

"What happened Foxy?"

"I, don't know."

"Describe it."

"Well, I was, in a room called Pirate's Cove, and I was standing before a crowd of children and adults. They left, but there was one person left. A little girl. She gave me a card. It said, that she hopes I like my new cove, it was signed by her, her name was Trisha."

"Trisha is a regular customer here. She considers us her best friends, we love her very much. What happened next."

"I don't know what happened, she stood there to give me a hug but I. I k-killed her. I bit down on her face. I had no control over my body I was merely observing." I look up at Chica. She looked shocked.

"What was the date? Do you know?"

"It must have been the 13th of November, as it said Happy Birthday Bonnie, behind the crowd."

"This is very strange, we must tell the others about this." We make our way out.

* * *

(3 weeks later)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BONNIE!" The crowd screeched as Freddy comes out with a massive cake, it was custom made by the next door cake company and had icing of the four of us on the top, it Had four layers each a colour depending on our different colours, Purple, Brown, Yellow with a hint of orange and a deep crimson red. I was proud to be a part of the FazBand, even if I wasn't present on the main stage, I had one all to myself. Pirate's Cove.

Bonnie was blushing hugely and was thanking Freddy for the cake. They started cutting the cake, and handing out the pieces, each child asking for a colour depending on their favourite animatronic. I wasn't surprised to see that there were plenty of red slices left, I was still new, and many parents were scared of me, they wouldn't allow their kids any where near me.

"Well that's all for now folks! We'll be back after a short break. But for now enjoy our new friend Foxy tell one of his tales of bravery." The three animatronics wave as the curtains close, 'This is it Foxy, don't screw it up.' I all of a sudden got a wave of déjà vu and remember the dream I had, the crowd leaves, 'dammit Foxy.' But from the crowd there was my friend Trisha, she stood their with awe in her eyes. I stop remembering the dream at the sight of my best friend.

"How is my best buddy doing today?"

"Good thanks Foxy!"

She hands me a card, I open it and start to read it, suddenly I black out.

* * *

I wake up again. I'm in the back of my cove.

"What happened?"

I walk out and open the curtains. I look at the clock outside my room. 3:21 am. I walk over to the main stage. I open the curtains to the stage and see the three animatronics. "Hi guys, weirdest thing happened to me today, I-" Freddy immediately stands up walk over to me and throws a punch to me jaw, the fist connected to the side of my face I stumble backwards and fall off the stage.

"Why would you do that Foxy!" I clench my jaw.

"Wha do you mean?"

"You bit Trisha! You monster!" yelled Chica.

"What! No I didn't! When did I do this!"

"You did this not even 10 hours ago Foxy, on my birthday?! My birthday Foxy!" Bonnie screeches at me.

"Yo have no proof, I don't believe you! This is some kind of sick joke!"

"YOU THINK WE WOULD JOKE ABOUT THIS!" Bonnie yells again. Chica finds a running camera on the ground, she picks it up. She stop the recording and plays it back. She comes over to me and hands me the camera. I see Freddy saying the words he said before the curtains closed, the camera then points over to me. I see myself kneeling in front of a young child, Trisha. She hands me the card, I open it. But, instead of blanking out I stood there still as a stone. She offers a hug to me but instead of hugging back I clench my jaws over her skull, spraying blood everywhere. I drop the camera. I stumble back again and fall to the wall. I touch my face around my jaw and feel the dried blood around my mouth.

"Why did I do this?"

"Why..."


	5. Chica's secret

I sit their. Deadly quiet. The three stand before me, disgust in their eyes.

"Chica." Chica looked at me.

"Do you remember when I dreamt this would happen." She looked at me with the shock of realisation.

"Yes, yes I do." We sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, before Bonnie spoke up.

"I'm going to go back stage."

"I'll come too Bonnie." Freddy followed her.

I stand up turn around and slam my fist against the wall, leaving a dent. I look at it and scowl.

"Foxy I-"

"Don't. Don't bother. I'm done."

I walk to my cove, not risking a look back at Chica, I open the curtains and walk to the back of the cove. I sit on my pirate ship and lean onto my back. I close my eyes and go to sleep.

I wake up, but know I'm not dreaming as I'm in my cove, sat on my pirate ship. I stand up. And look over to the entrance of the cove. It's day time, but there wasn't the noise of screaming children.

Confused, I go to the entrance of my cove and part the curtains slightly, so I can peek through.

I see the three animatronics. standing in front of the manager, Mr. Halbano. I don't dare move out of my cove and instead observe from a distance. It seems as if they are getting a lecture about something.

"I don't want you to talk to Foxy, he's a risk and a liability, we are so far not sure of what to do with him, he will most likely be scrapped. I'm sorry this may be the only way." I go back into my cove, 'Scrapped. That's original.' I snigger at my remark, I didn't even care if I was scrapped. I killed a kid and that's unacceptable.

"Sir. You know that Foxy wouldn't do this on purpose! I think something went wrong."

"I don't want another word out of you three. My decision is final. I will make up my mind tonight."

'I need to find out what happened.' I peek my head out of the curtain again to find just Chica standing there, she held the camera in her left hand.

"Chica."

'Foxy?" she looks around.

"I'm in my cove, I need that camera."

"What for?"

"I want to observe what happened." I put my hands out in a gesture for her to toss the camera to me. She throws out and I catch it,

"thanks Chica."

"Ok Foxy." I peak back into my cove and look back at the recording. I see me about to bite into the kids head. Something flashes past in an instant.

'What was that?' I back the recording up and pause it, I play it again and pause it at the right moment. I see the image of that Golden Freddy staring at me.

'Maybe Chica knows about this image." I peek my head out of my cove. I see that Chica is sat on one of the stools.

"Chica. I need your help."

"What is it this time?" I open the curtains fully and walk outside, I walk towards Chica and sit next to her. I hand her the camera. The image was still there.

"Who is this Chica." I look at her and she states at the image. No words emerging from her beakless mouth.

"I must show Freddy this." Chica takes the camera, to the backstage. I wait for her.

5 minutes later the three animatronics come out of the backstage.

"This here is Golden Freddy, he was the first animatronic to be in Freddy's. The restaurant was not even called this back then. Instead it was FredBears Family Diner. Then we came along and replaced him. He started to rot away in the restaurant. The place closed down due to. Murder. We were relocated here. And the old suit was left. But like us, it had a soul. It was angry and wanted revenge on us. It all adds up now. You were controlled by his soul for a moment, and he bit that kid. I'm sorry Foxy, please forgive me I didn't understand."

"How is he unable to control you?"

"He can control us, I guess what he did was try to get you scrapped, I guess it worked."

"We need to convince Mr. Halbano not to scrap Foxy!" Chica piped up.

"How are we going to do that?" I reply.

"I'm not sure. We'll find a way, like you said Foxy.

I look at Chica and smile at her remark.

"We shall speak with him tomorrow. Hopefully he will know Golden Freddy."

"I'm going back to my cove." The three of them look at me.

"Ill come with you Foxy." Chica blurted out. The other two walk off and I lead Chica into my place.

I look back over to Chica.

"Why did you want to come in here?"

"I need to ask you a question."

She walks over to me and pins me against the wall. She puts my hand on my chest and goes up to my face. Suddenly she grabs my throat and squeezes with strength I didn't know she had. No air could get into my system.

"Chica, what are you doing- UUCH" she squeezes harder. I couldn't talk.

"You think I wouldn't bring a little justice to the one who killed my friend? I already know you're being scrapped, but I want you to suffer more." An evil grin spreads across her face. The other two animatronics come into the room.

"Bonnie you grab his legs. Freddy grab his arms." They do as she says and grab my arms and legs, she let's go of my throat and I breath in as much air as possible.

"Chica. Stop. Please! I'm sorry!" She goes onto her knees beside me and whispers into my ear.

"I don't care about you. Your scrap to me, fucking scrap. Scrap. SCRAP! SCRAAAAAP!" Her voice reaching a hysterical edge.

Chica snaps her fingers and Freddy and Bonnie start to pull, snapping wires and making my mid section fizz. I struggle against the grip of the two animatronics, but they are too strong. They pull again much stronger this time. I stop breathing as my mid section and legs split away from each other. Spilling black blood in the liters onto the wooden floor.

I jump up and see Chica, Bonnie and Freddy in front of me, I start backing up into the corner.

"Foxy what is wrong with you!" I look down to my legs and realise that they're still there.

I stare blankly at the three animatronics stood before me. I come to and slowly slip down onto the ground. I stare at my legs.

"Just, another nightmare."


	6. Modifications

**Sorry guys there wasn't a new ****chapter yesterday and the day before, as I was in hospital all Saturday. But here it is.**

Two days pass with no sign of Mr. Halbano, I sit on my pirate ship in Pirate's Cove at 4:14 am still waiting. The curtains to the cove open and I see the manager standing there.

"Foxy." I stand up.

"Yes sir."

"Follow me please." He steps outside the cove and I follow him, as I exit the cove four large men trip me over and pin me to the ground. One holding my head down to the ground, one had my legs and the other two pinned my arms. I struggle under their grip. The man holding my head slams it to the ground and I black out.

* * *

I wake up, my head spinning I take a minute or two to come back around, I realise my surroundings and find myself in a metal casket. I struggle but am unable to break what seemed like chains holding my two arms in place, I stop struggling and peak out a gap in the casket. I was on a pickup truck right outside the dump. I come up with a plan to escape. The truck stops and the two men driving it get out of the vehicle. I pretend to still be unconscious.

"I heard this one bit a kid, it was in the news. Jeez the manager had to pay a lot to keep this story as underground as possible."

"Can we just get this thing unloaded and get out of this place. If you're right about what it did, i'd be worried about waiting for it to wake up."

"Yeah. Sorry." The men open up the casket. I wait for the right time.

"Did the manager say we should keep it chained up or release it?"

"He said we should keep him chained up, according to him these things are sentient."

"And do you believe that?"

"No of course not."

"So un-chain it then." The man grabs a key from his left pocket and unlocks the two restraints around my arms. Once I was free I burst out of the casket and push past the two men, knocking them over.

"HEY! GET THAT THING!" The two men chase after me, I run with incredible speed into the nearby woods. I hear faint voices in the distance.

"Jesus did you see how fast that thing ran!"

"Quick we don't want to lose it!" I see a small cave to my right and run into it. As I go further into the cave I find that it's very short and have to stand at the back of it.

"Check in that cave over to the right, it might have wandered in there." The man turns on his flashlight and sways the flashlight onto me. I stare at the man.

"It's in here!" I build up as much saliva in my mouth as I can. The other man runs over.

"Grab your taser and electrocute the bastard!" The man grabs a taser from his tool belt, I crouch down onto all fours, not breaking eye contact with the two men. I growl viciously and charge at them, chomping at the air spitting everywhere to make myself look more vicious. The two men turn tails and run as fast as they can, I speed past them on my all fours and keep running till I can't hear the men any longer. I stand up and look around, exhausted. I was in the middle of nowhere. I decide that right now the best thing is to wait.

* * *

I wait for what felt like an eternity. I stand up again and stretch, I start to walk in the direction I came from.

Five minutes later I end up back at the dump. I see the two men standing next to their truck. Police cars are here, 'Shit, this can't be good. I'm in trouble, I need to find my way back to the pizzeria.'

"So let's recap, you're telling me that there is a killer robot that came from Freddy Fazbears Pizza in a truck. And now its roaming around the woods?"

"Yes officer, we were taking the thing in for scrapping as the pizzeria's manager told us to."

"We'll find it and bring it back to the scrapyard, don't worry." I step on a twig and snap it. The three mens heads snap up towards the sound.

"Do you think that was it?"

"No don't worry, the thing ran off west away from the pizzeria."

"Ok, thanks. I'll be on my way now. You boys keep safe now." The two men next to the truck nod and the police officer gets back into his cruiser and drives off. The two men also get into their vehicle and drive off. 'OK, I need to find my way back. The man said I was heading away from the pizzeria so I need to go east, the sun sets in the west, so.' I look up at the setting sun, I turn towards it and then turn half way around. I start walking in that general direction.

* * *

I wake up and find myself standing upright onstage. I try to move my legs but they appear stuck in place. I look up to see Mr. Halbano standing in front of me.

"Hello Chica."

"Morning sir, can't I move my legs?"

"We've made a few, modifications. You see Chica, when I finally managed to convince the press that Foxy's incident was a glitch in the system. They only look at you three and think. Could that happen with the others as well? So you have been changed up a tad, you can no longer walk around in the daytime. And you will no longer have personality throughout the day. Im sorry Chica. I tried to change my mind but, these things just have to happen sometimes."

I look at him with shock. I couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Where is Foxy?"

"He's being scrapped as we speak." I stare at him.

"Sir, it was an acc-"

"NO CHICA, I know that it was accidental. I tried to fix him but couldn't, that's why I'm trying to prevent him to do it again."

I try to speak but can't, it was 6 am and the new restrictions had kicked in. He smiles to knowing that his progress was successful, I look to my left and see Freddy and Bonnie standing up straight as well.

I look back over to Mr. Halbano.

"It's showtime." He smirks.


	7. Chica's Decision

**I'MMMM BAAAAAACK! Hey! Sorry for no uploads it seems like forever since I did. Heres that new chapters for everyone to enjoy! Im also open for any suggestions as I'm ****still stuck on where this storyline is going. Ive also decided to make Chica back to her normal Fnaf 1 self, sorry guys but I might make a sequel if this story goes somewhere and it involves the toy animatronics.**

How long have I been walking for? I don't know anymore I've completely lost track of time. The sun is setting My metal feet scrape across the ground, making a small amount of sparks whiz around behind my feet. I look up and see the road I was walking along stretch as far as the eye could see. The far reaches rippling because of the heat that the sun was producing.

I stop. And collapse to the ground. I close my eyes for a moment to rest. 'No, I. I have to keep going...'

I try to lift myself off the floor but can't. I'm too weak. I look along the road, and see something. Chica? At the sight of my friend, I feel a spark of energy and climb up onto my feet.

"Chica?"

She turns to face me, and I see her beakless face. But she had, no eyes. Where were her eyes?. Her smile seemed to be permanently plastered to her face.

"Chica,a-are you alright?" She turns around completely and I see fear in her black eyes.

"L-l-lets eat some _CHILDREN _pizza for lunch kids!" Her voice glitching, and her head twitching demonically.

Her figure fades away. 'Halucinating, of course. I'm so stupid I need to get a grip.' I see a shaded place over to my left under a rock, I slowly stand up and make my way over to it. I sit underneath it and shut myself down, I needed the rest.

* * *

_"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Michael! Happy birthday to you!" The crowd in front of me sing as a woman comes out of a room to my left. She was holding a birthday cake she puts the cake on the table in front of me and I blow out the candles. It seems like another dream where I'm an observer. But who am I? Is this my past self? After I blow out the candles we cut the cake and hand the pieces out to a variety of adults and children. They all had party hats on. _

_"Where are we going now Michael?" The woman in front of me asked._

_"We'__re going to Freddy's!"_

_"That's right! C'mon get your gear ready everyone! We're going to Freddy's!"_

_All the children spring up and start running around in circles. They were obviously very excited to go._

* * *

I wake up.

I look around. Still under the rock. It's dark now.

I crawl out from underneath it and stand up. I feel stronger now and once again begin to proceed to finding my way back.

* * *

"I can't believe that he would do this to us!"

The three animatronics sat together in the dining hall in silence.

"I know Chica, but we can't change it."

"And Foxy, he scrapped Foxy!"

I Sniff. Bonnie says nothing.

"Girls we need to move on now. Foxy did something bad and we can't ever forgive him for that."

"Well I do, I forgive him. And I have a feeling that he is still alive. I'm going to find him."

I spring up and run to the doors of the pizzeria, ignoring the shouts from Freddy to come back. Freddy tries to get up too but trips on his chair. He looks up at me.

"Chica! Don't go! you'll end up dead like him!"

"Then I already am." I swing the door open and run to where the scrapping yard is. The sounds of Freddy shouting get quieter until I can no longer hear them, I keep walking in the street. It's early so i can stay hidden from any humans. I'm coming Foxy. Don't lose hope.


	8. The Old Location

I come to. Where am I? I find myself in a wooden cage. I hear the engine of a truck start up and gossip of two men.

"This thing is a great find, if we can find out how it's conscious we'll be rich!"

The other man just laughs, we start to move. I try to remember how I got here.

So I was walking along, through a forest next to Lake Erie, if I recall that's just outside Detroit. Huh, I walked too far east. It was night time, and I didn't hear the car behind me coming till it was too late, it hit me but I didn't black out. The two men got out of there car and ran over to me. I try to stand up but one of them hits me with a bat. Then I black out.

"So where are we head to again?."

"God you're so stupid, we're headed to Bishop Airport, we're going to sneak this guy onto a cargo plane that is headed to New York. I have a workshop there where I will dismantle it and learn how it works."

"Wouldn't that hurt him?"

"Oh cmon its a robot? Do you really believe it can feel pain. God you're stupid."

I stop listening in, I have heard enough, I try to move my arms but I find they are once again chained. Great. I shut myself down. And pray I don't oversleep to find myself in parts.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." I groaned in denial and rolled over.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? Get up."

I spring up, and my eyes widen. It was that Golden Freddy

"We'll look who we have here, the infamous Foxy. Of course only you and your friends know what really happened." He smirked.

"So you did make me bite Trisha." He couldn't resist a snigger.

"Yes, it's me. I did it. Now you are bathed in hate. Now you know what I feel like."

"So you did this, for revenge? I did nothing to you, yet you did this to me?"

"No, it's much more than that. It's time to play Foxy." He disappears but his demonic laugh still echoes in my mind.

I find myself in a warehouse surrounded by metal pieces of all shapes and sizes, I assume that this was the warehouse where that man intended to dismantle me in.

I stand up, and look around for an exit. I fnd find one behind me and walk over to it. I slowly open the door to peak. The Coast was clear so I walk out of the warehouse into the street. I must have been out for a while as it was night again. I start walking to a sign so I can get an idea of where I am. I read it out in my head.

Reddington street.

Allorey way.

The Dukes Boots pub.

The next location on the sign had been marked off in paint, I scratch it off and read it.

Freddy Fabears Pizza...

How? I thought ours was the only location? It was half a mile left at a t junction just ahead of me. I start to head to the old location.


	9. Counterparts and a new enemy

There it was, Freddy Fazbears Pizza. It's much larger but it is in ruin. I stop in front of it and get a good look. The sky blue paint had faded around the restaurant revealing a thick wall of bricks. The doors were covered in a thick grime. The sign was now covered in lots of bird leftovers and was lit up on few letters. Only F on Freddy's actually lit up continuously as the other letters flickered frequently. I look up to the roof, more bird dropping, some moss and a few missing tiles. I was surprised there was still power directed into the building.

"Come closer." I hear a voice whisper in my head, I knew it was the Golden Freddy. I enter the building.

I push the double doors and move into a dark room, I look around and see it is a room where payments to enter are made. I move along to another set of double doors, i push through them and into a dining area, I look around and on my right I spot something disturbing. Three deactivated animatronics. A yellow slim chicken, a light blue rabbit, and a large brown bear.

Chica. Bonnie. Freddy.

What is this?

"They are your friends counterparts, they were new and improved and super kid friendly." The voice inside my head puts emphasis on the friendly and laughs.

"Where are you."

"I am everywhere Foxy. In your head and all around you."

"But I am not the one you should fear. But instead your should fear my master."

I hear a crash behind me and whip around. The three animatronics I saw earlier stand behind a tall slender figure. The figure had a white mask with black eyes and a permanent smile plastered on its face. It had purple tear tracks down its eyes into its mouth and it had red cheeks like the old animatronics.

I hear a creepily out of tune version of pop goes the weasel.

The animatronic lifts its right arm up and points at me.

"Kill him."

The three animatronics moan in unison. "Yess Masteeerr."

They walk towards me.

I back up, and lift my fist and my hook close to my face.

'I'm not going to hurt them.' I think to myself. 'I know that they are being controlled, maybe I can free them.'

Freddy is the first to attack, he swings a slow punch to my face, I duck under and push him back into Bonnie where they fall over.

"You stupid idiot Freddy!" Bonnie yelled at him.

Chica swings at me, she was much faster than Freddy and she hits me in the side of the face. I fall to my knees.

"Huh you looked alottougher than you are. Weakling."

"I'm just getting warmed up. Duck." This clearly enraged her and she just threw four more punches at my face, I back up with every swing. She stops to take a breaher.

"Chica, you need to stop this. You're being controlled by that thing! You need to-" I'm

interrupted by a strong fist to the side of me face. Sending me sprawling to the ground.

I look up holding my face. I see Freddy standing there smiling with delight.

"I wouldn't bother trying, they have been under my control for decades!"

I look over to the masked animatronic.

"Wh-Who are you... What are you!"

"I'm the thing that's going to destroy humanity. They were always so weak, and they killed each other without remorse. It happened to me. None of you know how much this race is affecting itself. So I'm going to wipe it out, with the help of these four."

"There are only three here, unless you're counting Golden Freddy."

"Golden Freddy is merely a ghost, but the fourth is your counterpart."

The three animatronics grab me and stretch me out, stopping me from struggling. I hear clanking and I look right to see a broken, mangled animatronic. It looked female. It comes over to me and coils around my chest. The three animatronics let go of me and the fourth squeezes me with huge pressure. I choke and struggle for breath.

It brings its head up to mine and whispers something in my ear with a feminine voice.

"Play dead."

I do as she says and go limp, I shut myself down to make it look like I was dead.

* * *

_I find myself in yet another dream, but I was not myself. I look down to see my body._

_I was that damn marionette. I was standing in front of Freddy, the one I knew. Behind him were the Bonie and Chica. They looked deactivated._

_"Come with me, quickly!"_

_I shout to him as I reach out my hand. Freddy looked soulless he didn't have normal movement and looked much more robotic. Was this before he was stuffed? He grasps my hand and I lift him up, practically dragging him out of the room._

_We make our way throughout what seemed like an even older version of the pizzeria, as we make our way along what seemed like a main hall. I stop suddenly. I see someone standing in front of me. He had a purple outfit on, he walked towards me. I had a feeling this man didn't have good intentions. Suddenly he brings out a taser gun and shoots both me and Freddy with the device. As I jitter about unable to feel my body he walks over to me and says. You know the joy of creation. Now use it, he smiles and I blank out._

_I wake up again in the hallway, still in my dream. I sit up and see the four children that the purple man had murdered. I begin to tear up. I stand and see Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Sat next to the children. One next to a different child. I remember what the man said, and rage begins to fill my body. I go to each child one by one and stuff their bodies into a different suit. First Freddy, then Bonnie, then Chica. I find their is one child left without a suit. I remember the spare in th back and fetch it. I stuff the child in the suit and stand each of the animatronics next to each other._

_"Children, hear me. You were all too young to die. I know what you're probably thinking, why have you disrespected me by pushes my body into a suit. Well I'll tell you why. Everyone deserves a second chance. And that's what it is. I am giving you a gift..."_

_The four animatronics lift there heads to look at me._

_"The gift, of life."_


	10. Golden Freddy's past

I wake up shivering and sweating, I give myself a moment to calm down and look around the room. The mangled animatronic is on my left, she is curled up and asleep. I decide not to interupt her. I remain seeated and take a deep breath, my chest floods with pain and I cough violently, wheezing.

"So you're awake now huh?"

I look over to the animatronic. She uncurled herself and sat up against the wall. She looks forwards.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you. I needed to stop 'Him' from killing you. He wanted you dead."

"If you saved my life, then i'm in your debt."

She looks up at me and looks back to the wall.

"Y'know its rude to stare."

She smirks. I look to the floor, realising what I was doing.

"Sorry just, lost in my thoughts. How come the puppet decided not to kill me?"

"He wanted to add you to his 'Army of Possessed Animatronics' so he kept you alive. I'm not a part of them, I pretend to be under his control to stay alive. Although i've had a few close shaves."

"On my part I think it would be better if he had killed me."

"Why do you say that?"

"My life sucks as one of these things. I used to be human, but I remember nothing. Not even my own name. Now i'm just a murderer and a crosswired freak who has wierd dreams."

"You may have wierd dreams, but your definetely not a freak. The Puppet is a freak, not you. But what makes you a murderer?"

She looks up at me.

"I killed my best friend. She did nothing to deserve it."

"I dont think you did it, Golden Freddy knows of you and your friends and he wanted you gone."

I look back down at her.

"You know of Golden Freddy? Why does he hate us so much?"

"It happened 20 years ago."

**Flashback To FNaF 2**

_Freddy is sat in the storage by himself_

_The door opens and a golden version of Freddy walks into the room._

_"Hey Freddy!"_

_"Whatsup Goldie."_

_"Nothing much bro, where are the others?"_

_Goldie puts his arm over Freddys shoulder._

_"I'm not sure, they are probably being introduced to that new animatronic. What was her name again?"_

_"Oh it was umm Foxanne, yeah Foxanne."_

_"She's a Fox right?"_

_"Yeah. The humans call her a vixen, im assuming thats the female name for a fox."_

_"What do you think of the new animatronics aswell?"_

_"They're cool, but it sucks we have to sit here in storage all the damn time." Goldie smirks and folds his arms._

_"So how is my bro huh?" _

_The door opens and a man dressed in all purple comes into the room._

_"I think it would be nice of you to give me that suit."_

_"Why do you want the suit." Goldie says defensiveley._

_"Why do you wear it all the damn time? Doesnt it get heavy huh?" The man points the gun at Freddy and shoots him right in the head leaving a small hole ripped through his mask, disabling his endo skeleton._

_He points the gun at Goldie. _

_"It's not personal kid, it's just business."_

_"You're insane!" _

_The man just smirks as he shoots Goldie down to the ground. _

* * *

_Later Goldie awakens in the storage room._

_"Shit! I need to get that man!"_

_Goldie opens the storage room door and runs through to the entrance to the main stage._

_He peeks through, and sees police in the room they seemed to be questioning the manager, Freddy and the other 6 animatronics stood behind him. Goldie walks into the room. The other animatronics see Goldie and they try to tell him to get out._

_"What the hell is going in here!" Goldie says._

_The police look over to Goldie and they bring up their guns._

_"Police! You're under arrest! Get on the ground and take off the suit!"_

_"What do you mean! What have I done!"_

_"GET DOWN ON THE DAMN GROUND!" Goldie does what the officer says and lays face down._

_"Now the suit, take it off." Goldie pulls his mask off with his right hand revealing his metal endo head._

_"What the hell? It's a robot!" _

_"Mr. Halbano, did this animatronic glitch?" _

_"That maybe so."_

_"You need to scrap it."_

_"I couldn't possibly-"_

_"Sir, what if it happens again? You can never be sure!"_

_Goldie tilts his head up and looks at Mr. Halbano, he just looks away._

_"Yes, take him to the scrapyard."_

_"SIR, YOU CAN'T LET THEM DO THIS TO ME!"_

_"It's for the greater good Goldie."_

_"Freddy say something! Tell them it wasn't me!"_

_"Sir, it wasnt Goldie. Someone shot us, he must have taken Goldies suit and pretended to be him!"_

_"I'm not taking that risk."_

_The police cuff Goldie, he wasnt as strong as the others so he couldnt break them. They lift him up. And start to pull him to the entrance of the pizzeria. Freddy could see the tears in his eyes._

_"No! NO! PLEASE NO! I'll - I'LL GET MY REVENGE ONE DAY! JUST YOU WAIT!"_

_Goldies shouts die down as he is taken to the back of a police car._

_The rest of the officers start to clean up the room._

_"I cant believe you did that sir." Freddy interrupts the silence._

_Mr. Halbano says nothing and walks back to his office._

_Both Chicas start sobbing, and the Bonnies just look at the floor. Freddy Just stares forwards. Toy Freddy puts his arm on Freddy._

_"It's done Freddy, im sorry you need to-"_

_"NO FREDDY. He, he didnt deserve it."_

* * *

"Goldie hates you because your friends with Freddy, he says that Freddy didnt try to save him. His soul came back to this restaurant and he met the puppet. The Puppet witnessed one of the murders the next day and he grew a hate for the humans. He teamed up with Goldie and possessed all of us. The Toy animatronics started acting aggressive towards staff and they closed this restaurant down. They took away the old animatronics from this location in hopes of making a new location, which is of course your one. When they were taken away, the old animatronics escaped the puppets hold on them. Then you came along. You were weak then and Goldie made you bite a customer. I'm assuming that is how you got here."

"I'm shocked, this place has had so much more history than I ever thought."

"I have seen good in Goldie, I hope he will change one day. Sooner or later I reckon it will happen."

"I'll make sure it's sooner." I begin to stand up, she grabs my shoulder. I look around at her.

"I'm Foxanne, and you are?"

"Foxy."


	11. Escape from The Puppets hold

"We need to leave, I'll take you with me. You can be a part of our family now."

"Foxy, I 've tried before, we cant escape. The puppet sees everything. He's probably watching us now."

"I'ts not the puppet, but boy you'll still be sorry." A voice from outside the room speaks up.

"Stop lurking in the dark coward. Come out." The voice just laughs as Toy Bonnie steps into the room.

"Happy now? So, you've met our little friend here have you Foxy? Although I think that she isn't too keen on the word, 'Friend'. You traitorous bitch." Bonnie smirks.

I lurch forwards and grab him, covering his mouth so he doesn't yell out for help. He struggles under my grip.

"I had no luck with Chica, try and help him." I ask of Foxanne, she crawls over.

"Bonnie, please your not helping yourself. I know you're not like this. Please Bonn-Bonn."

Bonnie stops struggling at the sound of this name. He looks into Foxanne's eyes. he looked hurt, she smiles at her success.

"Let him go." I do as she says and let go of the still rabbit. He gets up.

"I, I couldn't get it out of my head. So many voices." Bonnie clenches is head in his hands. He whines softly and just collapses. We rush to his side.

"We need to take him with us." I look at Foxanne.

"Ill create a distraction. You carry him Foxy. Do you know your way back to Chicago?"

"I don't, but we'll find a way."

I pick up Bonnie who was still out cold and proceed to exit the room with Foxanne in front of me. She goes the entrance of the main dining hall and notions me to stand behind a door in front of us. I stand behind it and she walks into the room.

"Chica, Freddy, have you seen Bonnie?"

"No. He came to your room, but I haven't seen him since." Freddy replied first.

"We need to look for him. How's that Foxy bastard?" Chica asks.

"He's fine Chica, nice punch there too Freddy."

"Thanks, alright Chica and I will go to the party rooms and look there. You look around here Foxanne."

"Ok."

I hear the footsteps of the other two walking off. Foxanne takes her time to make sure they are gone, and calls for me to come over.

We begin to make our way to the entrance of the building. It was night so we would be able to slip away without anyone noticing.

"You're not going anywhere."

We hear a voice behind us and spin around. It was the puppet.

"What have you done to my precious Bonnie hmm?"

"You never cared about us! All you want is revenge!"

"I'm hurt by you saying this, of course I cared about you."

The puppet puts his words in a very sarcastic tone and starts laughing to himself. He clicks his slender fingers and the animatronic laid across my shoulders came to life immediately. I pick him up and toss Bonnie to the ground so that he didn't latch onto me. He hits the floor with a grunt but stands up unharmed. The puppet goes over to Bonnie and lays his hand on Bonnies shoulder.

"Did they hurt you my friend?"

"No. But I still want them dead. Both that asshole Fox and the traitorous BITCH!"

Bonnie lunges forwards, I run at him and smack my fist into his chest, throwing him to the ground. He coughs up some oil which splatters on his face.

"FOXANNE RUN! ILL CATCH UP!"

She does as I say and crawls as fast as she could towards the doors.

Bonnie grabs my foot and twists it, sending me to the floor, I lay on my back. I groan in pain. Bonnie stands up and proceeds to repeatedly slam his foot in my chest. I Cough up oil with every stomp. He stops. I lie there, trying to catch my breath.

"Had enough Fox? Chica was right you are a weakling!"

He lifts up his foot again, I roll out of the way and he slams his foot into the floor. His foot cracking the tiling. I stand up quickly and throw a massive punch to the side of his jaw. Cracking his mask on the left side of his face. He holds his face screaming in pain. He falls to the ground still holding his face.

Chica and Freddy run into the room.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Freddy yells.

"Oh my god Bonnie!" Chica says as she runs to his aid.

"You'll pay for this Fox!"

Freddy starts walking over to me.

I take my chance and run towards the double doors. Throwing them open I look around and see Foxanne on my left. I stand on all fours and sprint towards her as fast as I can. The shouts of Freddy behind me dying down. I stop in front of her and stand up

"Coil around me again, I'll get us to the airport as fast as possible."

She coils around my chest with her head on my back. I lay down to the ground again, and with a speed I didn't know I had, I sprint towards the airport, following road signs as guidance.

* * *

We get to entrance of the airport, and I'm out of breath. I stand up to let Foxanne uncurl from me.

"Foxanne, you can get off now."

She uncurls from my chest, and lays on the ground. She was also tired, I was running for about 3 hours. Wow. The tiredness overcomes me and I fall asleep.

_I wake up in my bed._

_"Hey gorgeous." I hear a voice on my right._

_I look there to see Foxanne, she had all her parts on and looked as if she was_ complete_ again. But she had a bikini on._

_She comes over to me and lays across my lap, sitting up. She looks me in the eye._

_"Wake up. WAKE UP!"_

I sit up and see Foxanne by my side holding my arm shaking it.

"We need to go Foxy, it's nearly morning."

'That was one fucked up dream.' I think to myself.

I look up to the sky, and see the darkness of the night being illuminated by the raising sun.

"Ok, let's go."

I stand up and Foxanne curls around me again, putting her head on my shoulder like a parrot. It was like procedure now.

I start to jog into the airport runway area, I was planning on getting a plane that was headed to Chicago. I make my way over to the planes and try to find signs of one going to my destination. I hear voices suddenly and stand behind a nearby vehicle. Two men drive towards a plane with a tram full baggage.

"Wow, I'm looking forwards to retiring to Chicago, it'll be interesting."

The other man just nods in agreement.

'So this plane is headed towards Chicago.'

"I'll wait till the two men are looking away and I'll sprint onto the plane."

"Ok Foxy, be careful we can't be seen."

I wait for the right moment and sprint inside of the panes cargo hull. It's a massive plane, it isn't a passenger plane it's for transporting goods. I stop nearer the middle of the plane and just walk to the back of it stepping over everything. I get to the front of the cargo hull and sit down, Foxanne uncurls from me and we create a wall of items so we aren't seen.

We finish the wall, and we're both still exhausted.

I sit down and Foxanne sits next to me.

"You've been a great friend Foxy, I haven't had one like you for a long time."

I smile at her remark.

"Thanks Foxanne. I'm going to go to sleep, get my rest back, when we get to the airport I'll try and find a way back to my home."

"I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Thanks Foxanne."

I lay back and close my eyes, falling asleep quickly.


	12. Reunion

**Sorry guys, I didn't think this chapter was long enough, so I have extended it to one and a half thousand words and reuploaded it. As always, enjoy.**

I walk along, shivering. It was midnight and my feet scrape along the ground. I come across a puddle, and look into it. My yellow face and orange beak come into view. I have been trying to find Foxy for days, with no luck. I searched through the dump for hours. And considered him dead. Now I was trying to find my way back to my home. And I'm beginning to lose hope, and even a tad of my sanity. I keep seeing Foxy in the shadows. And I hear his voice ringing through my head. I start to tear up. I collapse to my knees and lay on my side. I let the emotions out and cry.

"I'm sorry Foxy, I-I couldn't help you."

A strangely loud plane sound rips through the sky, I look up and see a fiery plane plumet towards the ground. It lands a quarter of a mile up the road from me. I see a massive fireball and then the sound and the shockwave from the explosion hits me. "Oh my god."

I jump up and start sprinting towards the crash site. Forcing my legs to carry my tired body as fast as they would go.

I get to the crash site and the sound of flames drowns out any others. I put my arm over my face.

'No one survived that.'

A figure materialises in the flames, it had two lumps on its shoulders. It jumps through the last line of fire. And I see what it is.

Foxy.

He was carrying a human and a string of metal with pieces of plastic laced over it.

"Foxy? Is it you?"

"Yeah it's me Chica, help me please."

I run over to Foxy and he hands me the string of metal. Realising what is is.

"Oh my god. It's Foxanne?! How did you find her?!"

She is unconscious

"Long story, cmon we need to get as far away from here as possible, the cops will be here soon." We run to the nearby woods leaving the sound of flames behind us. Sirens could be heard behind us. We just keep running.

We stop on the edge of the woods and observe the scene. Chaos. Police cars and ambulances everywhere.

"Put Foxanne down at the tree stump here, I'll lay the human a good 100 feet from us, so when he wakes, he doesn't see us."

"Ok Foxy."

He runs off further into the forest and I lay Foxanne down next to a tree stump.

'Its been so long since last I've seen my friend.'

But she is mangled up, and had many pieces of her body missing.

**POV Swap to Foxy**

I place the human down, and run back to Chica. 'I still couldn't believe that the plane crashed, how did I survive? How did Foxanne survive?'

I get to Chica and she looks me in the eye. She was tired I could tell.

"Why not get some rest, we can tell each others stories when we search for our home."

She simply nods and sits down against a fallen tree. I sit with her.

"I'll keep watch Chica, get some rest."

She says nothing as her head gently lays onto my shoulder, she had already slipped away.

I smile. And close my eyes. I need the rest as much as her.

* * *

_"I'll kill that stupid Fox and his girlfriend."_

_"Good, do it as soon as possible, he's a nuisance."_

_"Yes master, I will get to work now."_

_I focus my power on where he was at the exact moment. He was on a plane, headed for Chicago. I focus more of my energy, and possess the pilot. I gain control of his hands and pitch the controls down violently._

_We hit a tall building with the side of the wing and the engine starts flaming._

_'Goodbye fox. You had a shit life anyway.'_

_I pull myself out of the body I was possessing and watch as the plane hits the ground, a huge explosion follows as the fire ignites the fuel. _

_'No one survived that.'_

_I come back to my pizzeria. I see the puppet waiting for me in the main hall._

_"He's gone master, he was on a plane and I crashed it into the ground."_

_"That's one way to deal with a pesky nuisance, good work Golden Freddy. Now our invasion will begin, first New York then the US, then the world."_

* * *

I'm awoken by Chica shaking my arm.

"Cmon Foxy get up, we need to go."

"Ok Chica, I'm up."

I stand up and stretch my upper body.

"Let's find our home."

"Where's Foxanne, Chica."

"Right here." A voice behind us says. We turn around and see Foxanne.

"Are we going again Foxy?"

"Yes, we were about to leave you behind. Heh"

She just smiles as she coils around my chest again, and rests her head on my shoulder.

We start to move deeper into the forest away from human eyes, it must be about midday as the sun is blazing hot.

"So how did you two meet? You said it was a long story Foxy."

"When I was taken away, I managed to escape but ended up heading to far away from the restaurant. Some two guys hit me with a bat and took me to New York where one of them intended to dismantle me. I got out of there too, and ended up finding the old restaurant location. I entered it but I was ambushed by counterparts of you, Bonnie and Freddy. Then Foxanne comes over and saves my life, she pretends to make me pass out and takes me away to her little corner. From there we escaped the puppet and got onto a plane to somewhere in Chicago. But the plane crashed, I don't know how or why. But I have a feeling Goldie had something to do with it."

"One hell of an adventure, I'm glad your back safe and sound."

"I am too Chica."

* * *

We walked of what seemed like hours, before we started finding signs pointing in the direction to our home.

"Oh my god Foxy! Look! A sign it's pointing towards our home!"

"Nice looking there Chica. It says it's 3 kilometres away to our South. Let's go."

"Foxy, weren't there two people on that plane with us? You only brought one out didn't you?"

"He was already dead when I pulled the other guy out. I couldn't save him Foxanne."

She doesn't say more.

We carried on walking until finally, when the sun was going down. We saw our home.

"Home sweet home."

I smile.

I get to the front of the restaurant, and open the doors. We are welcomed by the warm scent of pizza. It seemed like nobody was home.

I open the next set of doors into the dining hall, and the sound of Bonnie crying softly is all we hear. But it stops as we walk in.

"Who's there." She says.

"I'll check it out." Freddy says.

I pop around the corner with Chica, but Foxanne stays behind the corner.

"No need." I smile hugely.

"Oh my god! Your back!" Bonnie jumps up and runs over to hug me, almost knocking me over seeing as she was a lot taller than me.

"I've missed you so much! And you Chica!"

She repeats the same thing with Chica, I look towards the main stage to see Freddy. He stands there in disbelief that I was really back. I walk over to him.

"Hi Freddy, I'm back now."

He smiles knowing his friend had returned and pulls me in for a hug.

"We thought you two were dead."

"Surprise." I say cheerfully.

I pull away from the hug and he still looks at me, with a great smile on his face.

"How did you get back here?" Bonnie asks from behind me.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you tonight. But first, hey Foxanne! You can come out now!"

the others look towards where I was, and a white, shy face peers around the corner.

"Foxanne! It really is you!" Bonnie shouts in glee.

"I never thought I'd see you again Foxanne." Freddy says quietly.

"Why are you lying down?" Bonnie asks.

She walks around the corner revealing a twisted metal body.

"Oh my god, what did they do to you?"

"The puppet still has control over your counterparts. So they did this to me in punishment."

"We can fix you up Foxanne, your a part of our family now. You don't have to worry about the puppet again."

She smiles and crawls over to us.

"Thank you. So much."


	13. The Puppets advance

We sit there, watching the news like we used to. Of course Foxanne was there with us, the headline was, 'Plane Crash in Chicago!' We were in that crash, shit I still don't know why it happened.

"Wasn't that the crash you were in guys?" Bonnie speaks up.

"Yeah, it was scary as hell."

"You're both pretty lucky to be alive." Freddy adds.

"I know Freddy."

The screen we were watching suddenly turns to news flash, and a different reporter comes on.

"News flash! New York is experiencing something no one has EVER seen before, four mascot costumes from the previously closed Pizzeria known as Freddy Fazbears Pizza, have seemingly come to life and are know reaching havoc on downtown New York."

"What?" Bonnie says after listening.

"God, I knew that puppet was crazy, but I never thought he'd really do it." Freddy speaks up.

We all look at him confused.

"It's another story for another time, let's just keep listening."

We all look back up to the screen in the corner of the storage room.

"Were about to take you live to the scene. With our brave cameraman Alex."

The screen splits in half revealing another camera, in what must be New York. It was mounted in a helicopter pointed down towards four figures, they were walking towards a police blockade. The puppet at the front of the group, lifts up his arm and a shockwave throws the police cars and people out of his way, killing them all. He then looks up at the helicopter, and does the same to it. The last thing we see is the wreckage of the helicopter, and a man crawling towards it. Screaming can be heard in the background, the man speaks weakly.

"You- Can't- Fight them, just - run."

A shadow looms over the cameraman, I could tell it was the shadow of Chica.

He looks up at Chica, two yellow arms come down and grab him. They lift him up out of the shot, and we hear a voice.

"Let's Party!"

More screaming is heard as blood splatters over the camera lens and onto the floor.

The broadcast is then cut.

I look over to the three girls, they look back at me. They were shaken up.

"What are we going to do?" Freddy speaks up.

"We either sit and wait, or we confront that bastard. If we can free the others we will have no problem taking the puppet out."

The others all nod in agreement.

"Foxy there's one problem, the manager disabled us walking around during the day. And it's almost daytime.

"I'll fix that Freddy."

I go over to Freddy, I turn him around and open his head at the back.

"There must be something here."

I flip a switch saying 'Day time mode' and close Freddy up.

"Feel any different?"

"No I dont, but I'll be able to test that theory soon."

I nod and repeat the same to Bonnie and Chica.

"Are you ready guys."

My three friends nod as the clock in our room snaps to 6:00 am.

They start walking around as if nothing happened.

"Nice one Foxy." Freddy says.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to need a new body if I want to fight."

We look over to the lumped pile of mess that was Foxanne.

I see an old box of items on the top shelf of the storage room.

"Bonnie, could you get that box for me."

I point over to the box. Bonnie being the tallest, can easily reach it.

She walks over and grabs the box with ease. She brings it over to me and lays it front of me.

"Thanks Bonnie."

She nods and I take the box over to Foxanne.

"Foxanne, to do this we are going to have to take you apart and put you back together in the right way. I'm going to deactivate you temporarily. Otherwise you'd be in pain."

"Ok Foxy, make it quick."

I open a hatch on the back of her head, and flip a switch saying on/off. She immediately falls silent.

"Ok, guys lets take her apart completely, we need to start from scratch."

The others comply and walk over to me, we start taking my friend to pieces, but kept her middle core and head together.

Two hours later, she was back into an endoskeleton, then we started fitting new white shiny hody pieces on her.

Twenty minutes later, she was a new. lying on her back. I flick her back to life, and close the hatch. She opens her eyes, and looks around. She sits up and holds her head.

"Welcome back Foxanne."

She looks at her new body and gasps, it was brand new. White and shiny. She looks up at us.

"Thank you guys so much."

She stands up and hugs me. The others gather round for a group hug. We split up.

"Let's go kill that puppet."

The others nod, we hear the front door open. We all go over to the entrance of our room and see the manager walk in. He was late. He looks around confused as to where we are. We walk out of the room. He looks at us confused.

"Foxy? What the hell you're not supposed to be here!"

I walk over to him and grab him by the shirt, I lift him up.

"Why'd you do it hmm?"

He just look at me, terrified.

"Put him down Foxy, he's not worth it."

I look over to Chica, then back at the mananger, I bring my hook up close to his chin. Then just let him fall to the floor.

"Let's go."

We start walking towards the entrance.

says nothing as we exit the building.

"We are coming for you puppet."


	14. Death of a Demon

We travelled to the airport I was taken to. We snuck onto another cargo plane and we landed in Columbus.

We then started our hunt for the puppet.

It has been 3 hours since we had landed, we found reports of them in Columbus. It was time we found him.

Everyone in the city was evacuating as police cars whizzed along the street, we came out from the shadows and followed the direction of the cars. It was time we revealed ourselves to the human race, or else we would never be able to stop the puppet.

"Keep running guys! We'll find them!" I shout as I lead the group towards the police sirens, people stop in their tracks to stare at us but we just ignore them.

We turn the next corner around a tall building to find another group of policemen.

"We need to tell them to get out of here, and that we will deal with them." Freddy speaks up, we nod and follow his example.

"GET OUT OF HERE! WE WILL DEAL WITH THESE MONSTERS!" I shout as loud as I can.

The all turn around and see us standing there.

"You kids need to get out of here, it's not safe." One of the officers says.

"We are not kids." I take off my mask, revealing my endoskeleton underneath it.

"We are not kids, nor robots. We are tormented souls, possessing these suits."

The others do the same as me, and take off their masks.

"We will tell the whole story to the world soon, let us deal with the group. Some of them are our friends, but they are under control by the tall thin one. We're going to set them free and kill the puppet."

The officers start to talk between themselves.

One of them pulls up a radio and talks into it.

"We are pulling out of the operation, over."

I sigh in relief and put my mask back on, the others put theirs on too.

The police men get into their cars and start to drive off, one of them pulls up to me.

"Good luck." He says to me.

I simply nod, and he drives off with the others.

We start to walk towards the puppet.

He comes into view over the horizon, then his loyal subjects.

He stops them as he views us.

"You need to stop this!" I yell at him.

"You still don't get it do you? Humans. Are. Evil. And they must be wiped from the face of this planet."

"Not all humans are evil! Some are good, some are caring."

"THE ONE MAN WHO CARED ABOUT ME, BETRAYED ME. They all did."

"It doesn't mean you should punish everyone for a single mans actions."

"Enough talk, bring me their heads."

The three possessed animatronics start to walk towards me, but my friends stand out in front of me. In a defensive stance. We charge toward them, they do the same.

We each go for our counterparts, Chica Vs Chica, Bonnie Vs Bonnie, Freddy Vs Freddy. Foxanne and I go for the puppet. We engage in combat, but Foxanne and I are the first to be struck down by the puppet using his powers. This was going to be difficult. I stand up and swing my hook at the puppet, he simply steps back and swings a fast punch to my jaw, knocking me sideways. Foxanne stand up again and pounces onto the puppet, he wasn't expecting the attack and they tumble over. I take my chance at help and jump up, I rush the puppet, who had just thrown Foxanne off of his body. I push my hook, into his chest and he lets off a huge demonic scream, that was distorted and glitchy. He pulls the hook out of his chest and slams me hard in the stomach, making me fall over backwards.

"Too easy." He mocks.

I just stand again and say nothing. With Foxanne by my side we charge him again, I fake a punch to his face, he ducks down to avoid it but Foxanne punches him in the stomach, he winces in pain, I slam my fist hard into his chest making him fall to his back.

"Had enough?" I mock back.

He rolls backwards out of our way and stands up again, he looks over to his possessed animatronics, they were losing their battles. I see him looking scared.

"Your guys are losing puppet, face it you've lost."

"NEVER!" He screams.

he pulls his arms towards his chest and throws them out to his side, this action releases a massive shockwave, sending us flying to the ground, some fifty feet away. I groan and lift up my head, next to me lay Foxanne. She didn't move. Her white mask was cracked through the middle and one of her eyes was missing. I sit up and see all the others in a similar state to her. Except the puppet.

He walks towards me, I try to crawl away but he slams his sharp foot into my back, piercing the plastic, and going through my endoskeleton. I scream in pain, and lay there. He rolls me over and sits me up against a nearby pole.

"I want you to see this."

I didn't like his tone of voice. But I was too weak to do anything. I watched him as he grabs Foxanne by the neck. She had regained conciousness but was too weak to struggle as the puppet lifts her up with ease. He drags her legs across the floor, as she chockes and coughs. The puppet lifts Foxanne in front of me.

"So, you befriended this heap of scrap. She seems to be quite new now doesn't she."

"Leave her alone puppet, I'm the one you want." I try negotiating weakly.

"Ill deal with you in good time Foxy, all your other friends are dead. Even if my possessed animatronics are too, it matters not. I have enough power to level an entire city. So Foxanne? What do you have to say? Any last words?"

"I'm sorry Foxy."

"Is that all? Wow, so weak."

"Stay strong Foxanne, you'll be fine."

"Oh no she won't." The puppet interrupts as he rips of Foxannes limbs, one by one. Each time she let out a blood curdling scream. She was reduced to a body with no arms or legs. She hung there weakly, still in the puppets grasp.

"She was a good friend to you Foxy, but she was weak. Like the rest of you."

A gunshot is heard from our left, I look over to two police men holding assault rifles, they started firing rounds into the puppets body. He flinches at every shot, the puppet throws down Foxanne. I stand up ready to kill him. A bullet enters his mask cracking it, his rage grows and he throws the two police men to the ground. He holds his mask.

"Hey puppet!"

He turns over to me and looks at me. I pounce on top of him, and raise my fist.

'For my friends.'

I throw a huge punch to his mask shattering it to pieces. He screams that horrible ear piercing scream again. But his voice dies down. Until finally. Silence. His body explodes into dust, but in the dust I see the outline of a figure, I then hear a voice whisper something.

"Thank you."

I stand up. Victorious. Then I simply collapse to the ground, then everything goes black.

I accept this as the end. But what of my friends?

Who will help them?


	15. Friends are forever, even through lives

I wake up, the room around me is blurry and I feel dazed. I try sitting up but someone walks into the room and lays me down.

"Your not fit to walk yet, even if you are a robot."

I listen to her voice and lay down again, I let my eyes adjust and I look around.

I was in a hospital?

I look over to the nurse standing beside me, she didn't look very happy to be working on an animatronic.

"How did I get here?"

"The conflict between you and the puppet was filmed live on television, so when he was finally destroyed we took you to recover."

"What about my friends?"

She looks down at the floor. She knew I had emotion. And I knew what she was about to tell me.

"I'm sorry, they didn't make it, they were destroyed beyond repair from the shockwave. No one knows how you survived."

I just lay back down, saying nothing else. At least they were no longer trapped. But what about me? What am I to do now?

The door opens suddenly and two police men make their way into the room. They stand next to my bed. I sit up as not to be rude.

"Hello, we're here to take you somewhere."

"The doctors said to leave him for at least two days." The nurse speaks up.

"It's fine, I'll go." They look over to me. I stand up and the two policemen lead me outside, we exit the room and walk along a packed up corridor, we must still be in Columbus. One of the children points up at me.

"Look mummy! It's the one that got rid of the monster!"

The room falls silent, as everyone turns to look at me. The policemen stop to talk for a moment. Then I hear a clap, from behind me, then more claps around me. In seconds everyone around me was applauding. The police were ready to go again and we carried on. We step through some double doors to the reception area. Then outside another set of double doors. Then we were outside. It feels like I haven't been outside for months.

Maybe I haven't.

The police officers lead me towards a police car, I get in the back of the car and we drive off.

"The trip is going to be a little while, so get some rest if you can."

I do as he says and shut myself down again.

_"Wake up."_

_"Are we already here officer?"_

_I sit up, and i'm not in the car. In fact I was nowhere. Everything was black. I hear the voice again._

_"It's me Foxy, Goldie."_

_I look around and I see him standing behind me, I stand up with my hook raised, a intent in my mind to kill him._

_"Woah, calm down. Look i'm not under the puppets control anymore. And I helped your friends. They are free now."_

_I stand there, and lower my hook._

_"Thank you, but what about me? What am I going to do?"_

_"You, Mike Schmidt. Will live your life, as Foxy."_

"Hey, wake up." A hand shakes me out of my sleep. I look up and it's one of the officers. We were outside of a tall building.

He offers a hand to pull me out of the car, I grasp it and he pulls me onto the pavement. I close the door behind me and we start making our way into the building.

We enter another main reception. One of the officers goes to the head desk and the other officer and I stand and wait.

"I'm here with 'Foxy' for the interview."

'Interview? Huh.'

The woman behind the head desk points us towards an elevator.

We walk towards it, and step inside. One of the officers clicks the button for the 43rd floor. The doors close and we make our way up.

The doors open up. And the officers lead me to a studio.

"Heres our cue." Someone says behind me as we stand just behind a massive camera.

"3, 2, 1, Action."

"Activate News is here with the top story tonight, 'Columbus in anarchy.' We are here with the one who saved us all."

Someone whispers in my ear. "Play along."

"It's time to introduce, our friend Foxy."

I walk onto the stage and the man interviewing invites me to sit beside him.

I'm now being questioned. That's what i'm assuming.

"So to start off Foxy, how did you become sentient?"

Did I tell him the truth or lie?

"I started working at Freddy Fazbears Pizza-"

"Sorry for inturpting, but you're telling us, that you were human?"

"That, sadly, is correct. I was working there for five nights 12 am to 6 am, being payed minimum wage. The animatronic characters there, were also sentient at the time, but they mistook me for an endoskeleton, which is what usually powers them."

"So how did you become, what you are now?"

"They caught me, and they stuffed me into this suit. Now my soul possesses this suit."

"That's terrible!"

"It does sound terrible I know, but if i'm honest, I dont really mind being this character. It gave me a purpose, which I didnt feel I had when I was human. I was to entertain children. Three weeks later though, something tragic happened."

"I know of this, in fact we all probaby do. It has been dubbed 'the bite of '87'. Its the incident where-"

"I bit a child yes. But I was not under control. In my way I simply blacked out, but I found out that the soul of a long lost animatronic, hell bent on revenge, tried to get me scrapped. It almost worked too. That animatronic, was Golden Freddy. You probably all know of the incident that happened decades ago."

"Yes we do, four children went missing. Their bodies were never found... are you telling me, that the bodies of these children were STUFFED into the suits at the time?!"

"Yes, thats what happened so long ago."

"Wow, this has to be the most controversial interview ever. What was your name before you were stuffed?"

"Up until about ten minutes ago, I didnt know, but during the trip to this place, I fell asleep, and dreamed of Golden Freddy. He confrimed that he was no longer under control and that he had freed my friends souls from the suits. Then he told me my name. Mike Schmidt."

"Well, Mike, you have saved America, and possibly the world. So you say that this 'Golden Freddy' was being controlled by something?"

"Yes he was, it was strange because Golden Freddy was a spirit. He, and the old animatronics from the older version of Freddy Fazbears Pizza, were under control by the puppet. He was the black, slender figure that I was fighting."

"Why was he controlling them?"

"If i'm honest, I dont know, I have heard nothing of this one. He kept repeating the fact that he will one day destroy humanity. That is why he was destroying New York and Columbus. His plan must have been total domination. Huh typical."

The interview went on for another hour or so. I was then let go by them and taken back to the pizzeria I once worked in. My friends suits had been taken here.

I stood in front of my old friends, and the even older animatronics from the previous location. Their suits were lain down, except for Foxanne, she was just a pile of parts. I stand next to her.

"I'm sorry Foxanne, I couldnt save you. But i've made my decision. I'm coming."

I look around the pizzeria for a pen and paper, once I had found these items, I came back to the dining area where my friends lay. I began to write a note.

_'Dear anyone who might be reading this._

_I have decided that I shall join my friends wherever they may have gone. Do not feel unhappy about me, I have lived my life and do not intend to keep it. I am happy with my decision, and will not go back on it. This is not suicide. My life was over a long time ago, when I signed up for the night guard position at this restaurant._

_My name is Mike Schmidt. Also known as Foxy.'_

I finish the note. I lay down next to Foxanne, with the note pierced into my hook.

"Goldie. I know you can hear me. I need you to take my soul as well. Take it wherever you took my friends."

I close my eyes. Waiting for the time to come.

I feel a strange numbing feeling overcome my body and I open my eyes.

I was floating above my body, which was now limp on the floor. My surroundings flash in white. Then everything went back to the same place where my body lay.

I sit up and hold my head, groaning.

"Hello?" I hear a voice, I look up to see three children, they must be around 10 years old.

"Is, that you Foxy?" The voice is the sound of Freddy. And the only boy standing there was talking.

"It's me guys." I smile and they run over to me, hugging me. I look down at my own body and see I was wearing the Night Guard suit.

The three children were all distinct. Freddy had short brown hair, Chica had mid length blonde hair and Bonnie had long Purple hair, covering her left eye.

Another girl walks in, she had long white hair in two pony tails at the back of her head. She sees me and runs over to me, doing the same as the other three children stood around me. I knew it was Foxanne

"We're glad to have you back Foxy!" Foxanne shouts.

"Guys. Call me Mike." I look at them with a friendly smile on my face.

**THE END**

**Thank you guys for all the support, this being my first FanFiction and certainely not being my last. Check out my teaser for the prequel to this story that I dropped a while back. **

**Thank you to PizzaCatDavid for inspiring me to write a story about friendship. The next story called Tears is going to be more dramatic, stay tuned guys i'll post the first chapter next week!**


	16. New Story?

Now, here's a question fro my viewers;

Who would like to see a FNAF: Sister Location story? I have been thinking about it since the teaser came out, and I thought that once more information about the game is released, I should make a new story based around it.

If you guys would like it, should I base the story off of any of my previous universes? Or should I make a new one entirely.

Let me know what you all think, and I'll see what happens. I may even finish Red's Lament, but that will have to wait, for now.


End file.
